Tester Dabble
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: She could remember not liking that smell once, it seemed like so long ago, knowing it got even worse after the rare death of one of the Big Daddies. She remembered, faintly, avoiding it as much as possible...but now..." Okay, more then 1shot. Idea play
1. biggerLitter Sister

**First Dabble**

The dim light flickered again before stabilizing as best it could. As if it really was trying to help, or it was as scared of the massive, lumbering form of the Big Daddy as every other living thing was in Rapture.

The guardian continued to move forward at the slow, easy pace he had learned years ago. All the Little Sisters he had escorted had liked it when he moved slowly, they could wander from side to side in front of him or circle him in their search for the dead 'angels.'

This Big Daddy had gone an extra two steps past the middle of the wide room when he realized his charge was missing. Spinning around with the speed that seem to defy his bulk and heavy, armor-like diving suit he scanned for the split-thing that he thought might be responsible. The Guardian relaxed and lumbered back the way he'd come to stand over his bigger-Little Sister, as his mind had labeled his charge.

She was the biggest Little Sister he had seen, but she looked and 'felt' like a Little Sister, so she was one to him. Bare feet, a simple, faded yellow dress that was more redish-brown now (from dirt and what looked like a few stains, most of them more then likely blood) and near deadlock hair that once had been brown and braided.

His bigger-Littler Sister was just standing there, head tilted to one side and staring at a spot that had the most stable light. Her once black, or brown, eyes were glazed over as she swayed slightly, took a step, stopped, stared and swayed a bit more. All in a near trance like state.

The Big Daddy let out a low, long rumble as he saw what she was looking at. Five sprawling dead bodies, one looked too decomposed but the others were 'fresher.' He looked back down at his charged and saw her mouth opening and closing, the glazed eyes taking a slightly yellow tinge. He knew the yellow gaze, was use to it and knew it was perfectly normal.

The 'bigger-Little Sister' took in a deep breath, some of her senses were heightened greatly because of the doctor, and other senses had dropped. Sight and smell were greater than before, as well as the most noticeable. She could see in less and less light like one would in full sun, even if she didn't know what he sun was like or looked like, having been born in rapture.

But it was the sense of smell that was the greatest. The metallic sent of blood, the sweet-feted smell of decaying flesh...the nearly overpowering smell of the Big Daddy...

She could remember not liking that smell once. It seemed like so long ago now. Knowing it got even worse after the rare death of one of the Big Daddies. She remembered, faintly, avoiding it as much as possible...but now...

But now...it was...nice.

Comforting.

Something about it attracted her to it and spoke of total safety...and, yes, love.

After the years of being alone and hiding from splicers....she liked being safe. Always safe with the Big Daddy!

The bigger-Little Sister gave a childish giggle, something she hadn't done in years.

A gnawing hunger clenched at her middle and the teen dropped down. Knees up to her chest and arms around them she rocked, the giggle had somehow triggered the hunger. She didn't understand why she was so _hungry._

She whimpered.

The heavy shifting of feet made her look up into the glowing, mini port wholes of the Big Daddy's helmet. Slowly he lowered himself, the powerful and intergraded drill aimed out and away as he offered his free hand.

The bigger-Little Sister rocked a few more times as the hunger pains grew. Than, slowly, she reached up. The large hand was covered in a thick diving glove that was a little worn, but still rough and strong. She couldn't hold more than one of the Big Daddy's digits.

With infinite gentleness he closed his hand around hers (and part of her forearm) before tugging carefully to get her up and closer. Once that was done and he himself was up again he carefully herded his charge to the dead bodies.

Every now and again a Little Sister would get confused and forget what to do or how to do it. He knew this, had seen it, he knew what to do: Get his charge next to a dead body. Instinct took care of the rest.

What the Big Daddy didn't know, nor understand was that this was the first time his bigger-Little Sister had felt this hunger. It was the first time she drove ridiculously long needle into the belly of a corpse.

He didn't know this any of this. He wouldn't have cared in the slightest if anyone was insane enough to try and explain it.

To him, it was the most natural thing in and around Rapture.

* * *

Queen's note: this dabble is re-edited! n.n!


	2. I'm ready for dream time

**Second Dabble**

"I've heard this before..."

She stopped walking, yet was dragged a few steps since she hadn't let go of the Big Daddy's hand (his finger really, considering the size difference between them). The Big Daddy let out a long groan that turned into a rumble before the altered man stopped to see what had attracted his charge's attention.

His bigger-Little Sister was still hanging onto his forefinger, but looking up at the ceiling with her tiny brows creased down. The girl tugged on the massive glove covered hand with both of hers.

"I know this Mr. B! I know!" her yellow shinned eyes were wide but unfocused. A.D.A.M. oozed out of the corner of her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowing the stuff.

The altered man let out another whale like groan as he shifted to look upwards as best he could, peering through the top most portholes in his diving helmet. There were no split-things that crawled on walls up there, or a corpse to knock down. How bodies got tangled or thrown up near or _on_ the ceiling...he had no idea.

There was nothing up there that he could see however that was interesting. At least to him

The Big Daddy shifted to look down his bigger-Litter Sister through the lowermost porthole of the five on the left side of his diving helmet. His charge was swaying a little before wrapping her tiny arms around his hand.

"Lullaby..." the girl sang softly, "I know this Mr. B... baby lullaby..."

The altered man shook his head ever so slightly, not enough for the movement to go out side of heavy helmet. He knew that word, in the back of his mind he knew it was something good, to give comfort in a way not unlike his rumbling, vibrating 'song' the Little Sisters seemed to love. It could have been something he himself may have once done...but it was something he couldn't do anymore.

He knew that as well.

So, the Big Daddy let out an equivalent of a sigh, glancing through the potholes of his helmet to scan for threats before lifting his hand up. Fingers curling around the little arms around his hand gently, planning on lifting his charge up to his shoulder or on his thick, extended neck.

But, his bigger-Little Sister spotted something else, promptly letting go and darting up ahead with an odd sounding laugh.

At the same time not one but two whale like sounds sounded at the unexpected movement. Both sounds had slightly different tones to them, surprise was in both however. One was firmer, and as close to scolding as it could get for his charge taking off like that. The other was questioning and concerned.

The Rosie hesitated, watching the Little Sister coming his way. As well as the Bouncer that was most unhappy about his charge taking off on her own.

The up right, and maybe slightly younger Big Daddy's own charge coughed and lowered her gather's needle she'd been drinking out of. She blinked wide, yellow eyes before brightening and hopping up.

"Sister!"

"Sister!"

The two Little Sisters, giggling and laughing, hugged and bounced around each other in excitement between the two Big Daddies. They talked at once, somehow able to understand each other and keep talking.

The Guardians eyed each other, the shorter and hunched Bouncer looking up and the Rosie shifting. After a moment the latter of the two gave a soft sigh and moved to face the main entrance to this dome like place. What once had been a place for observing the sea life in the water beyond the translucent walls. The Bouncer echoed the sigh before moving forward and herded both Little sisters out of the center of the room, closer to the curved, clear wall where two bodies lay. He then turned away to face the way he and his charge had come, the only other way in.

The tenseness that was there only a few moments before bled away between the two Big Daddies. Since one wasn't trying to take the charge of the other they had no real reason to show or bother with aggression to each other. Something that rarely, but still did happen was when a Big Daddy's Little Sister had been killed under his watch and he came across another Big Baddy and Little Sister before one of the girls' vents. It could be, no it _was_ very dangerous and traumatizing to the Little Sister that was being fought over it she too survived it.

The Rosie had noted the slightly bigger size of the new Little Sister, but it really wasn't overly much. Some lay over part of the Rosie class Big Daddy that hadn't completely faded away, knew that his charge had the physical age of nine years, or there about. The Bouncer's Little Sister looked to be about twelve years, no more then thirteen but no younger then eleven. Twelve seemed about right.

The Rosie class Big Daddy nodded inside his diving helmet in satisfaction. He turned around to peer though the right side porthole of his helmet to make sure his and the Bouncer's charges were still healthy and unbothered by the twisted, insane Splicers or any other threats.

Then he returned to his towering, watchful position. Like the Bouncer he had more or less lost some senses, but his eye sight had been greatly enhanced with his body. A side effect of that enhancement was the glow that filtered out of the portholes.

The two Littler Sisters had seemed too completely and utterly forgotten everything. Playing a game not unlike tag, darting other to the Bouncer and chancing each other around and between his legs while the Big Daddy stayed perfectly still and looked down through the lower most portholes, letting out an affectionate rumble. They raced to the Rosie and repeated the same darting pattern around his legs, the altered man echoing the other's rumble before they drifted back to the two bodies.

Honestly if it weren't for the fact that they were relatively out in the open in Rapture, it was almost like the secure double bay/lockers of the Big Daddies. The place where they themselves could come to rest and eat, it was the one single place they were aloud to take off the diving helmets.

It was also the place were more then two of the Little Sisters were aloud to 'run around' (as the Mother called it) that wasn't the Orphanage. The Mother would always were a mask, not like those the Splicers wore, as she attempted to do the work of an energizer to fix what she could.

This wasn't that one safe place however. It was out in the open of all the threats of Rapture despite the giggling Little Sisters. So the two Big daddies remained watchful, careful when their charges neared them as always.

"Sister?"

The blond girl looked up at her slightly taller sister, strains of hair hung limp and famed her face. Blood and a little A.D.A.M. were on her lips, her once pink dress was red from countless splatters of blood and she had no footwear anymore. Truth was she did have a pair of saddles, but they were neatly planked on her bed in the Orphanage along with her favorite teddy bear.

The bigger-Little Sister dropped to her knees and the blond-Little Sister dropped as well. They were facing the two dead bodies of Splicers but instead of one or both harvesting, the hugged again.

"Momma Tenenbum wants you to come back." The bigger-Little Sister said.

"Momma Tenenbum?" the blond-Little Sister echoed, blinking as the mental image of the only person not her Mr. Bubbles that was safe came into focus.

The bigger-Littler Sister nodded and sat back grinning, "She wants you to come back for dream time!"

The blond-Littler Sister took a moment before smiling brightly, "Dream time! Then we get to go see Daddies!" She stood up, licking her lips before picking up her long needle and skipped to her guardian, "Mr. Bubbles!"

She reached up to tug on the hand of the Rosie, taking a faction of a moment to put on sleepy look before the Rosie shifted to lean over her enough to see her. The groan like sound was questioning as he saw that it was his charge.

The blond-Little Sister gave a huge and only partly extricated yawn and half lidded, solid eyes. "I'm ready for dream time Mr. Bubbles." She said tugging on the Rosie's forefinger to further emprises her point.

The Rosie class Big Daddy looked down at his charge, feeling complete affection for his charge. He genitally and fondly patted her head before easing himself down to one knee, shifting his large rivulet gun to his right hand and offering the left. The blond-Little Sister didn't take it but climbed up to his bent knees and leaned against the thick, rough diving suit of the Rosie's wide chest.

He wrapped his arm around his charge and stood, letting the blond-Little Sister adjust herself until she was more in the crook of his arm. The Rosie turned enough to see the other Little Sister.

The bigger-Little Sister, like his own charge seemed to have forgotten her playmate and was singing some unknown song as she held the Bouncer's forefinger. Happily skipping along side the other Big Daddy as he led her back the way they came.

After a minute the once calming observation room was abandoned again. Leaving only the two dead and bloodless bodies that would soon become mummified. It now had an eerie air to it, with the greenish blue light filtering in from the lights above from the under water city. The light rippled in long sweeping patters, not unlike ripples on the surface of a pool.

* * *

Queen's notes: Okay, I was aiming to explain about bigger-Little Sister in this a little more. Turned out like this. I'm still working on her character, basicly Tenenum 'made' her to find and send the other Little Sisters back to her. The girl had to be turned into a Little Sister so that a Big Daddy would protect her and other Little Sisters wouldn't be afraid of her, but she has a smaller then normal or 'young' slug in her stomach.

Hope that makes sence. n.n;


	3. Even Daddy naps

**Tester, Dabbles**

**shot three**

It wasn't _quite_ so to say...

There were too many little sounds to truly be 'quite.'

Yet…it was still nice. It was _safe_ here, unlike in the rest of Rapture. This was the one place that any of the five altered men that were currently in residence knew of. It was perhaps programmed into them or trained. None of them knew really how they knew, or cared if they did know.

This place was a secure double bay, almost like a locker room for the Big Daddies. It was the place where they could come to rest and eat. It was the one single place the Big Daddies were allowed to take off their diving helmets and not be in risk of having their true weakness exposed out in the open of Rapture: Their eyes.

It was also the place where the Little Sisters were allowed to 'run around' (as the Mother called it) that wasn't the Orphanage. The Mother would bring the girls here every now and again. She always wore a mask, not like those the Splicers wore, only coving the lower part of her face.

The Mother would attempt to do the work of the engineers that use to be here or come in this place with one of the Big Daddies. She would fix what she could, and didn't seem as fond of staying as long as the Little Sisters did.

This place could be lit up quite brightly, and use to always be too bright to the sensitive and altered eyes of the exposed Big Daddies. Now a-days, when the Mother turned on the lights, it was only on one side of the repair bay. The rest of the place only had a few, yellowing lights above that remained on.

But then...the Big Daddies didn't need much light to see, even less when the heavy diving helmets were off. The Bouncers had the best sight, and the largest eyes. The glow that came from the Big Daddies' eyes also helped to a degree.

Five of the twenty low, yet large and reinforced 'beds' were full. Three Bouncers and two Rosie class Big Daddies were laying down. The Bouncers were in slightly different beds, made to fit more to their oddly shaped bodies and thick, elongated necks.

One of the Bouncers slowly opened his bioluminescent eyes. Each was wide, pupil-less and glowing a white shade, they took up a little over half of his face. The face of the altered man hardly resembled the human he'd once been. The mouth had no cheeks, making it wider and the jaw look bigger then it was. His yellowed teeth, some sharp others not and a few broken and chipped, were glimpsed as he opened his mouth enough to let out a rumbling, whale like sound, putting a questioning tone in it.

"!"

"Mr. BUBLES!"

The awake Bouncer gripped the edge of his bed as he heaved himself up right at the yells. A couple of the other Bid Daddies woke up as well as the first eased himself down to the floor. The Bouncer's intergraded drill scrapped across the ground and he reached out to catch the girl taking a flying leap at him with his remaining hand.

He couldn't smile anymore, but let out a content rumble as he closed one large eye. The Little Sister had no hesitation as she crawled over the hulking, altered man.

Doctor Tenenbaum, the 'Mother' as she was thought of by both the Little Sisters and the Big Daddies, smiled despite herself as the girls she brought happily took advantage of all the free space in the bay. Her smiled widened under her gas mask a little as one of the Rosie class Big Daddies let out a snore, still in a deep sleep despite the two girls peering at him from where they were sitting on his chest.

The Rosie gave a grunt, not un-amused but he couldn't very well sit up without hurting the girls. So he relaxed back down, letting the Little Sisters use him as an improvised play ground. Up to and including sliding down an arm and into his upside down diving helmet.


End file.
